1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an energy harvesting device, and more particularly, to an energy harvesting device having a self-powered touch sensor so that the energy harvesting device is capable of sensing an external touch pressure without using any external power and harvesting and storing energy generated in response to the external touch pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the interest in green energy has increased, energy harvesting technologies that convert ambient energy such as geothermal energy, solar energy, mechanical energy generated by the movement of persons or vibrations of bridges, wind energy, and the like into electrical energy have been actively investigated. Energy harvesting devices are novel environmentally-friendly energy devices, and even though the amount of power generated by such devices is small, energy harvesting devices can be used in conjunction with low-powered devices, and thus, the use of energy harvesting devices has considerably increased.